1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid-ejecting device and a fluid ejecting method.
2. Background Technology
There can be cited as a fluid-ejecting device an inkjet printer (“printer”) in which ink (fluid) is ejected from nozzles provided in a head to form an image. In this type of printer, a plurality of short heads are aligned in the paper width direction, and ink is ejected from the heads onto a medium conveyed below the plurality of heads to form an image.
A printer has been disclosed in Patent Citation 1 in which the plurality of heads are arranged so that the ends of each head (a portion of the nozzle columns) overlap.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 6-255175 (Patent Citation 1) is an example of the related art.